


Lafayette!

by ryuukko



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Historical RPF, John Adams (TV)
Genre: American Revolution, Fluff, Implied Lams, Implied Smut, M/M, Smut, shipping request asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of shipping request fics I got on tumblr. Idk what to name this mess hhhhhhhhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John regretted going out of his nice warm tent to look for Lafayette. His Frenchmen buddy had not come back with the extra ink he promised to get. It was then that Laurens recalled that the general wanted his report on Alexander's progress with his dispatches. Sure, it was near midnight and most of the other men had the smarts to get some shut eye. 

John didn't give a crap. He had to stay up to keep his dear boy company through his stubborn, long nights. 

By the time that John had reached the general's tent, he found that the light was still on but the flip was sealed tight. A shadow grew and shrunk rapidly on one side and the fast-paced squeaking of a cot muffled behind the fabric. The southerner looked around.

There was nobody else bearing witness to this, he heard two distinct voices from the other side. Desperate and breathless, it was obvious what was occurring. Once one of the bodies straightened up, John recognized the silhouette. He covered his mouth and smiled, trying so hard not to laugh. He headed back to his own tent, keen on telling Alexander what he just witnessed.

"I'm afraid our dear Marquis is a bit busy tending to the General's requests this eventing..."


	2. On the other side of the tent

"Mon general?"

The Frenchman carefully made his way over to his superior, expecting him to be lost in another one of his hallucinations. Only he knew how bad they got because he was the only one that was trusted enough by him. George murmured and then turned around. Lafayette froze. "Ah! Je desole non general! I did not realize you had fallen asleep!"

"No, no it's quiet alright. Come." He invited the Frenchmen closer. "What is it that you need?" 

"I was just checking...up..on you. It concerns me how...ah how do you say it? How you lack proper rest. You're cooped up in here all day, more than usual!"

George raised an eyebrow. "And you've noticed?" He mused. 

"Oui..."

"Well, as you know there is a lot to be addressed." The Virginian sighed. "And none of which, is my bed." 

"Is that so?" Gilbert bit his lip and stepped closer. George watched, not knowing how to react. Before he knew it, there was a knee between his legs and a soft pair of hungry lips pressing up against his. 

 

\---

Puffs of air escaped the Virginian's mouth, his eyes cracked open in a fuzzy haze of pleasure. This was all very odd, laying beneath his lover rather than above. 

Not once has he cares if anyone could see from the shapes on the tent, he only cared about the warm, flushed body crawling up next to him.

"How was that, George?" He whispered in the commander's ear. With heavy eyelids, words came slowly to his mind. 

Washington pulled Lafayette close and praised him before drifting off. Lafayette chuckled before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
